


Sacrifice

by sharingansasuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: "What if?", Alternate Event, Angst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingansasuke/pseuds/sharingansasuke
Summary: Takes place when Madara asks Hashirama to kill his little brother or kill himself. What if Tobirama took it upon himself to ensure his brother's dream would come true?





	Sacrifice

"Either kill your brother... or kill yourself right now!" Madara Uchiha gave Hashirama Senju this ultimatum in exchange for peace between the two clans. 

Tobirama froze in shock, processing this order. Kill your brother, or kill yourself? Hashirama would never kill Tobirama, no matter how mad he was- still is- that Tobirama killed Izuna. Sure, some hurtful words were exchanged and Tobirama was ignored for a few weeks, but he still knew that Hashirama would not kill him in his quest for peace. His whole purpose for pursuing peace in the first place was to protect his brothers from war. Killing Tobirama would be like killing the whole reasoning behind it. 

But Hashirama would give anything else for peace between the Uchiha and Senju, and that meant- 

Tobirama snapped out of his musing just in time to see Hashirama pull out a kunai and thank Madara for giving him the second option of killing himself instead of his brother. Before his brother could aim the kunai at himself, Tobirama stopped him, "Brother, Wait! Don't do this!" 

Hashirama and Madara's attention both turned to him. Madara glared at him, and Hashirama looked pleading like he was trying to get Tobirama to understand that peace was necessary. "Tobirama," he started in a strong but soft voice, trying to convince Tobirama to just let him sacrifice himself for the greater good without yelling at him in his last moments. "I must do this. I cannot create an alliance without Madara by my side. It would be pointless to make my dream come true without my best friend. However, it would also be pointless to build a village without you. Both of these would be missing the entire point. I have to do this so that our clans can live in peace. Dying to make my wish come true would be an honor."

"No," Tobirama stated harshly. Hashirama was about to sigh in exasperation, however, he saw that Tobirama started to shed his armor. 

"What are you-" Hashirama started to ask in alarm before Tobirama cut him off.

"Hashirama. It is my fault that it has come to this," he explained, gesturing to Madara who was also watching in shock. He must've thought Tobirama was selfish and heartless, Tobirama thought. He must've assumed that he didn't believe in peace because killing Izuna would create the opposite effect, as seen in this battle today.

Tobirama looked back at Hashirama and continued his speech. "Killing Izuna caused this. I realize my mistake. I just want you to know that my intention was never to harm your dream of peace between the clans," this was directed at Madara as well, "however, since my actions caused just that, it is my duty to make things right, and set our clans on the path to peace." 

"Tobi-" Hashirama protested once more, but Tobirama stopped him again. If he let Hashirama speak his argument against this, the other clan members would get riled up as well. 

"Don't argue this brother. Just as you told me, I cannot build this village without you. It is your dream, I will be glad to know I contributed in the only successful way I could." Tobirama dropped the last of his armor and closed his eyes, reflecting on his life. "Hashirama... everything I've done has been to help you, even if it hasn't always seemed that way. I know you and many others view me as cold and emotionless, barely human, but I became this way so you wouldn't need to. I became the realist soldier because you needed to hold on to those hopes of peace. You were the only hope for this clan to come out alive. Even though we butted heads I just want you to know..." he opened his eyes, "I love you. Dying for your dream... no... for your reality would officially make my duty and purpose as your little brother complete."

Tobirama smiled at the end of his speech. All of it was true. Hashirama, in contrast, had his head down and was sobbing with a look of pure despair and regret in his eyes. He never knew how much Tobirama had sacrificed for him. Madara watched the scene with a look of new understanding in his eyes. If Tobirama hadn't killed his brother, he may have even started to respect him after this new knowledge came about. 

"Farewell, Hashirama. Please ensure that our descendants never have to know this life." 

After these words were said, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Hashirama looked up just in time to see the blade go directly towards Tobirama's throat. Madara made a surprised sound. Toka's screaming of "NO! HASHIRAMA STOP HIM!" was heard somewhere behind. Hashirama lunched forward way too late.

And Tobirama pierced his throat with a smile on his face, picturing an older, smiling Hashirama with innocent kids all around him.

 

 

Two years later, in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the First Hokage Madara Uchiha is speaking to his best friend and right-hand man, Hashirama Senju. He is talking madness about what he read on the stone tablet, then hands Hashirama the Hokage hat and leaves the village, giving threats about revenge. 

And all Hashirama can think of is how Tobirama killed himself with a smile on his face for this. For him and Madara to run this village together, and Madara leaves anyway.

All he feels is emptiness and deep, deep regret.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered about this scenario. However, I know Hashirama would never kill Tobirama, so the only way for this to happen is if Tobirama committed suicide because he felt it was the right choice to save his brother's dream.


End file.
